Un Destino Teñido de Blanco y Negro
by Deidara Kamiruzu
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que miles de años atrás los dos creadores del mundo dejaron parte de su poder en dos espadas: Una de un blanco inmaculado y la otra tan negra como la noche. Ichigo era un joven común y corriente, hasta que un día mientras escapaba de unos pandilleros, se encontró con una espada negra que cambiaría su destino, tiñéndolo de blanco y negro.
1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de Todo

Ahora si que la había cagado, corría por las calles de Karakura a todo lo que daban sus pies. Si se preguntan porque, la razón era muy simple, unos pandilleros de la preparatoria sur de Karakura habían llegado a pelear contra él y Ichigo sin pensárselo mucho e ignorando las razones por las cuales se encontraban ahí, empezó a atacarlos a todos sin cesar. Ya había vencido a alrededor de unos 30, pero para su sorpresa cada vez llegaban más a su encuentro. Ichigo sudaba frío, no sabía que hacer, sus fuerzas se agotaban paulatinamente y empezaba a ver borroso, además no había salido ileso de aquel encuentro, en su cuerpo se podían ver varios moretones y heridas de las cuales emanaba sangre.

De repente de entre la multitud salió un hombre gordo que rondaba los 2 metros, era realmente aterrador, y ya en su condición Ichigo no creía que pudiera salir en una pieza si se enfrentaba a él. El pandillero abrió lentamente los labios y hablo.

\- Hey Kurosaki ya nos tienes harto. Tu y el gigantón moreno no hacen más que meterse en nuestros asuntos, y eso que no os hemos hecho nada - El respiro hondo, su mal estado físico repercutía hasta en su capacidad para hablar - Es por eso que las cuatro preparatorias de Karakura (Norte, Sur, Oeste y Este) hemos decidido unir fuerzas para darte una paliza de la que te acuerdes por lo que te quede de vida, y aprendas a no meterte donde no te han llamado - El corpulento joven termino de hablar y se posiciono para atacar.

Ahora que lo recordaba cuando veía que intentaban abusar de alguien para quitarle su dinero o simplemente molestarlo el siempre atacaba por impulso, no era porque se creyese un héroe o mucho menos, simplemente odiaba ver como abusaban de los débiles. En una de esos encuentros había conocido a Chad, un muchacho moreno e corpulento, de unos dos metros de altura. Unos pandilleros estaban encismados golpeándolo y burlándose de él. Ichigo se preguntaba porque con ese cuerpo se dejaba molestar de esos enclenques, pero al ver como lo golpeaban dejo sus dudas de lado y llego para darles una paliza. El joven vio al peli-naranja y le agradeció con una simple mirada, Ichigo no tuvo que indagar mucho para saber que era una persona de pocas palabras.

Después de hablar un rato Chad le conto como había prometido a su abuelo no herir a nadie, Ichigo entendió y decidió no molestarlo más. Para evitar más problemas, el peli-naranja le miro serio y le propuso que el seria su espada, mientras el era su escudo, de esa manera no tendría que recibir los golpes sin poder defenderse, de ahí en adelante creció una profunda amistad entre ellos dos.

Ya volviendo al presente, Ichigo después de pensarlo profusamente, se decidió por la única opción que le permitiría salir en una sola pieza de ahí: escapar. Dirigió su mirada a todos lados buscando el flanco con menos personas para poder escapar, estando sin Chad era su única alternativa. Logro divisar a su izquierda un lugar donde el tumulto era menor, sin dudar corrió hacia allí, con sus ultimas fuerzas venció a aquellos que obstaculizaban su huida y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- (Ahora si que la he cagado, Chad esta enfermo así que las posibilidades de que llegue a ayudarme son mínimas, la única opción es perderlos en el camino o llegar hasta una estación de policía.) –

Ichigo ya estaba cansando, llevaba ya 15 minutos corriendo a todo dar pero no había podido perder a los pandilleros. Diviso una esquina y giro, para su sorpresa había un callejón a pocos metros de ahí, vio en ese lugar la única oportunidad de salvarse. Dio un ultimo esfuerzo y giro la esquina para después meterse al callejón sin que los pandilleros lo vieran. Respiraba fuertemente, sentía alivio de finalmente haberlos perdido. Pero su tranquilidad duro poco, sin aviso alguno el tumulto de vándalos empezó a entrar por la angosta calle. El peli-naranja no sabía que hacer, estaba jodido, fue demasiado ingenuo al creer que los despistaría de manera tan sencilla, eso solo se ve en las películas. El gordo que anteriormente lo había amenazado se fue desplazando hacía al frente para hablar.

\- Fuiste muy estúpido al creer que esto sería suficiente para deshacerte de todos nosotros, al ver que desapareciste en la esquina, el callejón era el único lugar en el podrías estar, no es que tengas super-poderes para hacernos creer que estabas calles más adelante – El gordo se tapo la cara con una mano y empezó a reír de forma repugnante, el resto hicieron los mismo.

Ichigo vio su perdición en ese oscuro lugar, ni se molesto en voltear e intentar escapar, ya sabía que el callejón no tenía salida. Temblando y temiendo lo que pudiera pasar empezó a retroceder de manera inconsciente, los delincuentes frente a el solo empezaron a reírse más fuerte al ver su reacción. En medio de su andar, de repente y sin previo aviso choco con algo, aparentemente le llegaba hasta la cintura, volteo y se sorprendió con lo que vio, ahí detrás de el yacía una espada totalmente negra, desde el mango hasta la punta, con hermosos detalles en la agarradera y con un doble filo que brillaba imponente ante la poca luz solar que entraba al lugar.

Al verla algo dentro de él despertó e un incesante deseo de tomarla surgió desde lo más profundo de su mente. Sin negarse mucho a sus deseos la tomo en sus manos y repentinamente en medio de ese callejón empezó a manifestarse una aura totalmente negra que envolvió todo en una oscuridad total y inhibió su vista momentáneamente. Esta luz se extendía hasta lo más alto del cielo, no se podía ver su final pareciendo que esta llegaba hasta más allá de la tierra, además tenia un diámetro de aproximadamente 150 metros, oscureciendo también los edificios aledaños y la calle, simplemente era increíble.

El auge ceso después de unos segundos e Ichigo vislumbro frente a el a sus rivales sin inmutarse siquiera de la situación, pareciese que para ellos nada hubiese pasado, y esto no hizo más que causarle dudas. Después de mirar más detenidamente logro ver su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, aparentemente dormido, además al mirarse a si mismo vio que en vez de llevar su ropa de instituto llevaba un kimono color negro, sin detalle alguno de otro color.

\- (¿Qué carajos esta pasando?, ¿qué es esta maldita espada y porque causo esa conmoción?, Además ¡¿por que esos estúpidos no se han dado cuenta de nada?!, y sobre todo ¿qué putas hace mi cuerpo ahí tirado?)- realmente Ichigo tenía muchas dudas pero ninguna respuesta.

Al ver el cuerpo de Ichigo tirado en el suelo, todos se abalanzaron contra él con ansia asesina. El peli-naranja dejo sus divagaciones de lado y sorprendido por lo que sus perseguidores estaban a punto de hacer clavo la espada en el piso para no lastimar seriamente a nadie y se fue a su encuentro con sus puños ya preparados para lo que venía. Se posiciono frente a sus enemigos y antes de que todos llegaran extendió su brazo con la intención de asestar un fuerte puñetazo, pero para su sorpresa y la de sus captores antes de que el puño llegara a tocar a su primer enemigo el mero movimiento causo una corriente de aire colosal que impacto a todos y los dejo inconscientes inmediatamente, la fuerza del golpe fue tanta que los autos que iban por la vía fueron empujados hacia los edificios con una fuerza insospechada, chocando contra los edificios causando pequeñas grietas en estos y abollando levemente los autos.

 **Sociedad de almas, División # 12**

Se escuchaba el aturdidor sonido de bocinas y todo estaba pintado de un color rojo a causa de las lámparas de alerta que titilaban de manera constante.

\- ¡Mayuri-sama se acaba de detectar una presión espiritual grandísima en el mundo humano¡ - Grito una mujer baja de cabello color morado.

Mayuri corrió a ver la pantalla del detector espiritual - Hmmmm, ciudad de Karakura. ¿Nemu de que nivel es la presión? – Inquirió Mayuri observando a su subordinada.

Nemu miro una pantalla frente a ella y respondió – Mayuri- sama la presión es tan alta que nuestros detectores no son capaces de catalogarla, por lo que veo es varias veces mayor al nivel capitán que es el más alto rango –

El capitán al oír esto inmediatamente se dirigió hacia el escuadrón 1 usando shumpo, tenía que alertar inmediatamente al capitán comandante de esta anomalía.

División # 1, Sala de reuniones

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que Mayuri había llegado donde el capitán comandante. Este al escuchar lo que el capitán descubrió, usando _Tenteikura (Carros Divinos en el Aire de Seda)_ había llamado a todos los capitanes a una reunión inmediata. Después de unos minutos todos se encontraban posicionados y listos para escuchar lo que su líder tenía para decir.

Yamamoto se aclaro la garganta para connotar que iba a hablar - El capitán de la doceava división acaba de detectar una presión espiritual desconocida en el mundo humano - Todos se miraron entre sí extrañados.

\- Y eso que tiene de increíble o importante para que nos haya convocado aquí de manera tan precipitada – Dijo de manera fastidiada y arrogante el capitán de la decima división Toshiro Hitsugaya.

\- Se nota que todavía eres un niño, antes de siquiera hablar deberías dejar que el capitán comandante termine de hablar- Dijo molesta la capitana de la segunda división Soi-Fong

Antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera siquiera responder un hombre alto con varias cicatrices y vendas, que lucía un peinado exótico además de un parche en su ojo derecho se movió para decir – Más vale que sea un fuerte enemigo con el cuál me pueda enfrentar, sino venir hasta aquí ha sido una reverenda mierda- escruto el hombre de forma vulgar

Al ver esto el capitán de la sexta división, Byakuya Kuchiki se removió para decir – Como siempre igual de bruto e ignorante Zaraki, a leguas se nota que no eres más que un simple simio- De forma elegante se rio levemente

\- Vete a la mierda Kuchi…. – Antes de que Kenpachi pudiera terminar de hablar Yamamoto uso su bastón para golpear con fuerza el piso.

El capitán comandante los miro a todos iracundo y dijo - ¡Todos cállense! El próximo que hable será sancionado severamente. - Los capitanes tragaron hondo, y sin cuestionar nada se posicionaron de nuevo. – Los reuní a todos debido a que esta presión que se detecto es varias veces mayor a la de un capitán, es por eso que debemos actuar de manera inmediata o lo lamentaremos. - Todos entendieron inmediatamente el enojo de su líder - Ordeno que los capitanes Kuchiki, Hitsugaya Y Kyoraku se dirijan con rapidez hacia el mundo humano para identificar la causa de esta extraña presión, doy por terminada la reunión, el resto de capitanes estén alerta frente a cualquier ataque - Todos asintieron y los mencionados se dirigieron hacia la Senkaimon.

 **Mundo Humano, Ciudad de Karakura**

Ichigo se encontraba estupefacto frente a lo que acababa de pasar, no sabia que hacer. De repente dentro de su mente escucho una voz - (Finalmente has venido por aquello que te pertenece, la espera ha sido larga) - El peli-naranja se estremeció ante aquella extraña voz desconocida y decidió preguntar - (¿Quién eres, y que haces en mi mente?) - Espero unos segundos hasta que la voz le respondió - (Eso puede esperar, lo mejor es que tomes tu cuerpo y te dirijas a tu casa a toda velocidad, se aproximan shinigamis poderosos hacia aquí con intenciones de dañarte. Ya ahí te podre contar todo lo que necesitas saber) - Ichigo no pregunto nada más, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que esta voz le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Cuando se acerco a su cuerpo, fue atraído y volvió a él. Tomo la espada y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, esperando las respuestas que esa voz podría darle.

Ciudad de Karakura, Clínica Kurosaki

Ichigo llego sudando a su casa, jadeando levemente debido al cansancio. Para su suerte no había nadie en casa, así que rápidamente se dirigió hacía su habitación. Cuando entro se tiro en el piso y le hablo a aquella voz en su mente. - (Creo que ya he cumplido y he llegado a mi casa, así que ¿ya puedes responder a mis dudas?) - inquirió el peli-naranja a aquella voz misteriosa y extraña. Pasaron los segundos y Ichigo escucho algo en su mente - (Si, pregunta lo que desees, intentare responderte de una manera en la cual entiendas)- Ya habiendo escuchado esto se preparo para preguntar varias cosas - (Ok, tengo 4 preguntas. La primera es quién o que eres, la segunda es que me digas que es esta espada y porque desato ese extraño manto negro, la tercera es que me expliques porque mi cuerpo termino inconsciente en el suelo y yo fuera de él, y por ultimo y no menos importante ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTA PASANDO?!)- Se veía conmocionado por lo que había pasado.

Pasaron los segundos hasta que la voz respondió - (Oh, se nota que tienes muchas dudas. Entonces proseguiré a responderlas. Primero me llamo Kuro Fukaidesu, o así es como me he auto-nombrado ya que nunca tuve padres o familiares que me dieran un nombre. Y acerca de quién soy, hace miles de años era conocido como el dios del abismo o la oscuridad, y fui aquel que creo a los shinigamis, la noche y la luna. Respecto a esa arma que tienes en tus manos es la espada de la oscuridad abismal, aquella que posee el poder para rasgar los cielos y desparecer a la misma luz, tiñendo todo en un profundo negro. Lo que viste fue la liberación de su poder al haber encontrado por fin después de miles de años a su maestro. Por ultimo y para finiquitar tus dudas, viste tu cuerpo tirado frente a ti porque te habías transformado en shinigami y tu alma había dejado tu cuerpo. Creo que ya he dejado todo un poco más claro para ti)- Kuro termino de hablar y se veía claramente convencido de que a Ichigo le había quedado todo clarísimo.

Por el contrario y como era obvio el peli-naranja estaba confundido y con más dudas que al principio, pero sobre todo enojado, creía que le estaban jugando una mala pasada y la prominente vena en su frente lo demostraba. Enfurecido se acomodo y pensó - (Si, si, CLARO! Y ahora yo soy Goku y puedo volar! Y con una mierda, ¿quién crees que se va a creer todo eso?, además ¿qué es shinigami? y ¿cómo puedes comprobar que eres lo que dices ser?) - Ichigo escruto claramente enojado.

\- (Chico, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto. Si lo deseas, te puedo traer a tu mundo interior y mostrarte mi apariencia, como también explicarte todo lo concerniente al mundo espiritual) - Dijo Kuro amablemente. Ante esto Ichigo asintió y fue llevado a su mundo interior, quería comprobar que todo fuera real, aunque con lo que había pasado no creía que pudiera encontrar alguna explicación racional.

Ciudad de Karakura, Callejón del Incidente

Los capitanes habían llegado lo más rápido posible al lugar donde se había detectado la presión. Ya habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde aquello pero se sorprendieron al ver el panorama frente a sus ojos. Había un edificio agrietado, varios autos atropellados y cientos de personas inconscientes. No ayudaron a nadie, debido a que no era su misión. Con prontitud se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde quedaban rastros de presión espiritual.

Los tres entraron al callejón, pasando por encima de los cuerpos de los pandilleros. Buscaron pero no se encontraba nadie con presión espiritual en el lugar. Las marcas espirituales llegaban hasta la salida del callejón, por lo que concluyeron que aquel que había causado la conmoción se había ido de allí hace tiempo.

\- Hmm, parecer que hubo una pelea de vándalos aquí. Pero dudo mucho que esa haya sido la causa de ese poder que se detecto. - Dijo con pereza un hombre de tez morena y pelo largo atado con dos pequeños broches en forma de flor. Vestía una bata pintoresca con grabados de flores.

\- Tienes razón Kyoraku, lo mejor es que regresemos a la sociedad de almas. Aquí no hay ningún rastro que seguir, aquel que libero este poder es sumamente hábil manipulando su presencia espiritual – Enunció Byakuya Kuchiki con serio talante.

Los otros dos capitanes lo miraron y asintieron. Estaban de acuerdo con Kuchiki, y volverían a la sociedad a reportar lo visto.

 **Mundo Interior de Ichigo**

Se sorprendió al ver a su alrededor, se encontraba en un lugar con un cielo completamente blanco, y frente a el se alzaban edificios colosales de un negro profundo. ¿Dónde carajos estaba?, se preguntaba a si mismo, nunca había visto algo así. De repente de un edificio empezó a descender una figura completamente negra. Era un hombre alto y de contextura delgada, con cabellos grisáceos, y con la piel de color negro. Era la primera vez que el Kurosaki veía a alguien así, estaba sorprendido y poco a poco empezó a creer en lo que el tal Kuro le había dicho.

Elegantemente aquel extraño hombre descendió hasta tocar el suelo. Le sonrió a Ichigo de manera amable y se preparo para hablar - Bienvenido a tu mundo interior Ichigo Kurosaki. Tal y como te había dicho soy Kuro Fukaidesu, es un placer conocerte. - El peli-naranja lo miro desconfiado pero decidió corresponder el saludo - Igualmente Kuro, ya que estamos aquí empiezo a creer poco a poco lo que me habías dicho. Tengo muchas dudas y no se que creer, ¿te molestaría explicarme todo lo que tengo que saber? – Dijo Ichigo ya más confiado.

Kuro lo miro y asintió complacido - Si claro no hay problema, lo único es que podemos demorarnos un rato con eso - El miro a Ichigo esperando que diría el frente a eso - No veo problema alguno con eso, solo espero poder aclarar todas las dudas que tengo - Dijo el Kurosaki. Ya oyendo eso Kuro decidió proseguir con su explicación.

 **Sociedad de almas, División # 1**

Los capitanes regresaron rápidamente a la sociedad de almas, para explicarle lo sucedido a su líder. Poco después llegaron a la primera división. El capitán comandante se encontraba en su despacho tomando un té. Cuando vio llegar a sus subordinados puso el vaso sobre la mesa y los miro serio, con una mirada indagadora - ¿Qué tienen para reportarme capitanes? - dijo el anciano hombre

\- Capitán comandante, parece que llegamos tarde. Cuando arribamos al lugar ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la persona que había liberado el poder detectado por nuestros radares. Por esa razón decidimos volver rápidamente a la sociedad de almas, con el fin de informárselo - se aventuro a decir el capitán de la decima división.

El anciano lo observo inquisitoriamente, como buscando algo más detrás de esas palabras. Al ver esto Kyoraku decidió hablar – Yama-jii, relájate, lo único remarcable era que en el lugar de los hechos habían cientos de personas inconscientes, como también graves daños en edificios aledaños, lo cuál era previsible con la liberación de tal poder, pero aquel que lo hizo no dejo rastro alguno - El anciano asintió, no creía que hubiera razón para seguir presionando a sus capitanes.

\- Kuchiki, Kyoraku y Hitsugaya vuelvan a sus escuadrones y estén alerta a cualquier anomalía - los mencionados miraron al viejo y respondieron - Hai, Taicho - y se retiraron camino a sus respectivas divisiones.

 **Tres Horas Después, Ciudad de Karakura**

Kuro le había explicado a Ichigo todo lo concerniente a la sociedad de almas, el Gotei 13, los capitanes, las zanpakuto, los hollows y los Quincys. Había sido una platica extenuante para Ichigo. - Gracias Kuro, ha sido aburrido pero he logrado entender un poco más todo lo que ocurrió. Pero hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Por qué de entre todas las almas yo fui elegido por ti? - Pregunto Ichigo dubitativo - No es que yo te haya elegido. Fuiste capaz de portar la espada porque cumplías la condición - termino de decir el hombre de pelos grisáceos

\- ¿Condición? - Pregunto inseguro Ichigo - Si, ser una mezcla entre las tres razas: Hollow, Shinigami y Quincy. Es decir ser una existencia transcendental – El joven peli-naranja quedo impactado y intranquilo inquirió a su acompañante - ¿Cómo es eso posible?, toda mi vida la he vivido como un humano común y corriente - El hombre de piel negro lo miro para responderle - Ni yo se la razón de esto, ha de ser algo que se remonte a tus padres o ancestros, así que si quieres respuestas deberás encontrarlas por ti mismo - Ichigo al oír esto asintió, ya después le preguntaría a su padre si sabía algo.

\- Ichigo además de eso hay tres cosas que debes saber - Dijo Kuro con voz seria - ¿Qué es? - pregunto Ichigo, ¿habría algo aún más sorprendente de lo que ya había escuchado? - Lo primero es que hay otra espada, y es la de mi hermano, el dios de la luz. Esta se encuentra en la sociedad de almas, así que tarde o temprano tendrás que ir por ella. Entre las dos podrás liberar todo tu poder, ya que de esa forma tus naturalezas Hollow, Quincy y Shinigami se entremezclaran convirtiéndote en un ser transcendental - El joven de ojos avellana asintió - ¿Y cuales son las otras dos cosas que debo saber? - Kuro lo miro señalando que iba a continuar.

\- Lo segundo es que estas espadas han estado aquí desde hace siglos y ya antes más personas las han intentado tomar. El primero fue Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, actual capitán comandante, que trato de portar la espada de la luz profunda que se encuentra en la sociedad de almas. Como consecuencia perdió su mano, ya que su poder y naturaleza no eran el adecuado. El segundo fue Yhwach, el rey de los quincys, que me intento tomar a mi. El perdió su brazo completo debido a lo mismo, no cumplía los requisitos. Además ningún poder en la faz de la tierra es capaz de regenerar esas perdidas, donde hubieran sido personas menos poderosas las que lo hubieran intentado podrían haber perdido hasta la vida – Ichigo trago hondo, seres de tal poder no habían podido portarlas, entonces ¿Cuál era el alcance de su poder?.

\- Por ultimo debes saber que hasta que no encuentres la otra espada, y no logres congeniar y confiar en mi, el espíritu de tu primera zanpakuto, no tendrás más que el 2 % de tu poder, así que no seas impulsivo. Si te catalogaran como un oficial del Gotei 13 tendrías la fuerza de un decimo oficial. - El peli-naranja asintió, tendría que ser cuidadoso o podría arrepentirse de ello.

De repente Ichigo oyó como su hermana Yuzu lo llamaba, así que se despidió Kuro y salió de su mundo interior. - ¡Onii-Chan! La cena esta lista, baja - El peli-naranja se removió y bajo rápidamente. En la mesa ya estaba su padre Isshin, y sus dos hermanas: Yuzu y Karin. Hablaron un poco mientras comían, pero nada remarcable. Ichigo acabo de comer, se despido de su familia y subió a su habitación, estaba cansado. Llego, se cambio la ropa y se tiro a su cama, realmente quería descansar.

 **2 Horas Después**

Ichigo oyó el sonido de su ventana siendo abierta y se levanto rápidamente. Podría ser desde un ladrón hasta un hollow, por lo que tenía que identificar la amenaza y eliminarla de la manera más segura.

Se levanto y lentamente abrió los ojos, no veía muy bien así que se movió a un lado para prender la luz de su habitación. Cuando logro ver mejor, quedo pasmado. Ahí frente a él ya dentro de su cuarto estaba una mujer. Era pequeña, de unos 1.50 m, de tez palida y pelo negro, cortado por encima de los hombros y con un mechón cayendo en medio de su frente, además sus ojos eran de un violeta intenso. Lo que sorprendió a Ichigo es que llevaba un Kimono negro, atado con un cinta blanca que rodeaba su cintura, y llevaba una espada enfundada a un costado, en resumidas cuentas ¡ERA UNA SHINIGAMI!.

Hola a todos, este es mi primer Fic por lo que tal vez puedan haber algunos errores de redacción o de ortografía, pero todo ira mejorando a medida que la historia avance. Llevó ya un tiempo leyendo fics, pero nunca me atreví a escribir uno. La idea de este fic llego a mi mente hace unos días mientras me intentaba dormir, y al otro día lo empece a escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen su review para saber si les gusto o dejar su opinión, estaré atento a cualquier recomendación o sugerencia que tengan para la historia o el estilo de redacción. También díganme que tipo de pareja desean, yo tenía pensado hacer IchiRuki pero si prefieren IchigoxHarem o otra pareja díganmelo en las reviews, igual eso vendrá después. Espero subir el próximo capitulo pronto. Adiós y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capitulo 2: La Muerte y la Fresa

\- Hola - Hablando

\- (Hola) - Hablando Mentalmente, Pensando

Ichigo se encontraba estupefacto debido a quién estaba enfrente suyo. Esa pequeña mujer de negros vestidos observaba atenta a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien. Cientos de preguntas pasaban por la mente del joven peli-naranja, no sabía que debía hacer, por lo que acudió a Kuro en busca de alguna pista, pero para su mala suerte nadie respondió. Decidió que debía de actuar, y así lo hizo. Se levanto de su cama y se acerco hacia la mujer que realmente no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención, pareciese que no sabía de su presencia en ese lugar. Y sin aviso alguno la pateo en la espalda, haciendo que ella cayera fuertemente en el frio piso de su habitación.

\- ¿Oye Shinigami que rayos haces en mi habitación? - Inquirió Ichigo a la mujer de pelos negros que lo miraba sorprendida. - ¿Tengo algo en la cara, o que pasa maldita enana? – Volvió a hablar el Kurosaki con un tono agresivo y escrutando aún más con la mirada a la extraña mujer que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él.

\- ¿Puuue..des verme? - Fue lo único que atino a decir la pelinegra enojando aún más al joven peli-naranja que con resignación le respondió - ¡Pues claro!, o ¿es que ves a alguien más? - La pequeña mujer se levanto y con curiosidad empezó a examinarlo de arriba abajo - Pues se supone que nadie debería poder verme, ya que soy un ser espiritual, pero si dices que puedes verme haz de tener alguna falla en algún lado - Dijo ella siguiendo con su labor de revisarlo.

Ichigo se canso y bruscamente retiro las manos de ella de su cuerpo - Pues si shinigami, puedo verte, y no tengo ninguna falla de fabrica. Simplemente desde siempre he podido ver fantasmas - Dijo el joven buscando darle explicación a lo que pasaba. La pequeña mujer lo miro y se le acerco para hablarle

\- ¿Como sabes que soy una Shinigami?. Los humanos normales no deberían tener acceso a ese tipo de información - Pregunto la joven con cierta duda en su voz

\- No es algo que te importe, enana - Desestimo el peli-naranja, mirando a la mujer con cierto aire de superioridad, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en la comisura de sus labios.

Esto no paso desapercibido por la shinigami que lo miro con ira y se lanzo mientras el estaba distraído para asestarle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula - Eso te pasa por ser tan insolente maldito cabeza de zanahoria. -

El joven Kurosaki ahora si que estaba enojado así que sin miramiento alguno se abalanzo sobre la mujer buscando devolver el golpe. Pero antes de que este llegará ella adopto una pose un poco rara y dijo - _Bakudo # 1: Sai (Obstrucción) -_ Después de esas extrañas palabras Ichigo cayo duramente al suelo, con las manos detrás de su espalda y con claras dificultades para poder moverse.

\- Apenas te conozco y ya te crees con la confianza para pegarme e insultarme. Realmente eres una descarada. Además ¿Por qué carajos no me puedo mover? - Escruto iracundo Ichigo mientras se revolcaba intentado liberarse.

\- Fuiste tu el que empezó con todo esto, en primer lugar no me debiste haber pateado y mucho menos insultado. Se nota que solamente eres un vándalo cualquiera que no sabe respetar a los demás - Tras eso la mujer tomo un poco de aire, connotando que iba decir algo más - Y no te puedes mover porque te aplique un Bakudo, una arte demoniaca superior que solo los shinigamis más aptos pueden usar - Dijo orgullosa de si misma la pelinegra mientras miraba al joven peli-naranja.

\- Si, si, ya entendí. No será que me podrías amablemente liberar de este hechi… - Ichigo no termino de hablar porque de repente afuera de su casa se escucho un fuerte estruendo que provoco un pequeño temblor. A los segundos la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, entrando por esta su hermana Yuzu llorando sonoramente

\- Onii-Chan se llevaron a Karin! - Dijo entre sollozos. Al oír esto la mujer salió corriendo del cuarto e Ichigo apresuradamente tomo su espada negra que yacía debajo de su cama y bajo con dificultad las escaleras que dirigían al primer piso. Cuando llego se encontró a Karin siendo sostenida por una mano gigante, esta pertenecía a un monstruo de unos 4 metros, de piel pálida un poco grisácea, con un cuerpo humanoide y una mascara blanca con detalles rojos en el lugar donde se debería ver su cara. La mujer shinigami se encontraba desenfundando su espada para ir a pelear.

El peli-naranja supo que era un Hollow y al ver a su hermana en peligro se intento liberar desesperadamente del hechizo, cada vez sentía más dolor. La pelinegra se volteó y al verlo le grito - Deja de intentarlo, es inútil, lo único que harás es debilitar tu alma y hasta podrías lastimarte gravemente - El muchacho no le hizo caso alguno y siguió intentándolo, al cabo de unos segundos y al ver que el Hollow estaba a punto de devorar a su hermana se libero y con su espada en mano se fue a atacar al espíritu errante.

Mientras Ichigo corría hacia el Hollow escucho como la mujer grito - Tonto, detente, déjame encargarme del Hollow. Eres muy débil para lidiar con él, lo único que harás es estorbarme y morir inútilmente. Te prometo que salvare a tu hermana, solo confía en mi - El peli-naranja la miro y negó con su cabeza, si alguien salvaría a Karin, sería el mismo. Y así siguió corriendo en dirección al Hollow haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la pelinegra.

El Hollow lo miro y carcajeo, este joven tenia una energía espiritual anormal, sería una cena espectacular junto a la shinigami, por lo que desistió de comer a la niña y se preparo para atravesar con uno de sus afilados dedos al muchacho.

Ichigo recordó que no se encontraba en su forma shingami, y sin sus poderes no le podía hacer frente a el maligno ente. Así, era solo un humano más con una espada en sus manos por lo que al ver como el Hollow dirigía su brazo hacía el con intención de empalarlo temió lo peor. Había sido imprudente, debió haber dejado que la shinigami se encargara del trabajo, fue demasiado impulsivo y arrogante al creer que podía hacer algo, pero desafortunadamente ya era muy tarde para retroceder. Solo había empeorado la situación y perdería su vida por culpa de su estupidez y prepotencia.

Justamente cuando la garra estaba por atravesarlo algo la obstaculizo, a los segundos un liquido rojo salpico a borbotones encima suyo. Este cayo en sus ojos por lo que tuvo que restregárselos para saber que era lo que había pasado, aunque tenía una idea. Al abrirlos palideció y sus ojos soltaron unas finas lagrimas sin que el se diera siquiera cuenta. La mujer shinigami había recibido el impacto con el fin de protegerlo, estaba en el aire, empalada por la garra de aquel ser mientras debajo suya la sangre fluía sin intención de parar.

Kuro se lo había dicho, que no debía ser impulsivo debido a que aún era muy débil, pero el como siempre se dejo guiar por su lado más salvaje. Siempre era lo mismo, su mama había muerto también por su terquedad y impulsividad. Como olvidar el día en el que ella murió frente a sus ojos a la orilla del rio, como olvidar el día en que él la había matado. Recordó ese fatídico día otra vez mientras las lagrimas que sus ojos expulsaban cada vez eran más abundantes.

 _Flash Back_

Su madre lo había recogido del dojo de karate, le habían dado una paliza pero eso no le importaba ya que su madre estaba ahí para consolarle. Iban camino a casa, caminaban cerca al extenso rio de Karakura. A la distancia Ichigo logro ver a una niña de cabellos negros que lo llamaba, el al ser un niño curioso se dirigió hacia ella, dejando a su madre de lado.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando escucho la voz de su madre - ¡Ichigo no vayas hacia allá! ¡Es peligroso! - Ichigo no vio mayor problema en socializar con niños de su edad así que hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su madre y siguió corriendo hacia la niña. Cuando iba llegando su madre lo alcanzo, se notaba preocupada.

\- Ichigo te dije que no vinie….. - Su madre no pudo terminar de hablar, porque de repente se vio atravesada en su estomago, la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida y Ichigo no pudo hacer nada más que llorar. Busco a su alrededor y vio que la niña no estaba en ningún lado, debió de haber sido obediente con su madre, solo había conseguido matarla. La culpa lo carcomía y empezó a gritar - ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYUDEME! - decía el niño mientras empezaba a llover fuertemente.

Su madre no alcanzo siquiera a decir algo después de que la hirieron, había muerto instantáneamente a causa de su desobediencia. No sabía que había pasado, pero si tenía algo muy claro, que su madre había muerto por culpa de su desobediencia y terquedad. Si el hubiera sido obediente no le hubiese pasado nada, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata, había matado a su madre y difícilmente lo superaría.

A los 15 minutos su padre llego junto a un hombre raro. Tenía el pelo rubio, un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas, vestía ropas holgadas y cubría su cara con un extraño abanico. Su padre lo abrazo, se lo llevo de ahí y lo empezó a consolar, buscando que su llanto cesara, pero no fue así, lloro y lloro durante semanas. Enterraron a su madre a los pocos días, y poco a poco su familia iba superando el suceso. Todos intentaban hacerlo, todos excepto el.

Pasaron los años y nunca pudo superarlo, ese suceso había cambiado su vida completamente, paso de ser un joven feliz e entusiasta a uno desganado y pesimista. Todos los día eran un martirio para él, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a ocultarlo, todo con el fin de no preocupar a su familia. También se dio cuenta de que podía ver fantasmas, pero eso nunca lo atormento, le ayudaba a desahogarse, buscaba redimirse ayudando a partir a aquellos que ya habían muerto.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

La ira y frustración invadieron a Ichigo repentinamente, y al ver que el Hollow se preparaba para devorar a su hermana no pudo sobrellevar más la situación y grito - ¡KUROOOOO! ¡DAME TU PODER! - vocifero desesperado ya sin más opciones.

De inmediato un aura negra cubrió el lugar y al esclarecerse un poco se podía ver al joven peli-naranja vistiendo sus ropas de Shinigami y su cuerpo a un lado aparentemente dormido. Sin pensárselo mucho en un rápido movimiento Ichigo corto por la mitad al Hollow, sin darle oportunidad alguna de defenderse.

Mientras se desvanecía tomo a su hermana y a la pequeña mujer para depositarlas en el piso. La shinigami estaba gravemente herida, si sus pocos conocimientos de la medicina no le fallaban, no había nada que hacer. Se acerco para mirarla más de cerca, realmente se sentía arrepentido de su debilidad, de que las cosas hubieran tenido que terminar de esa manera.

La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente, y aún en la situación que se encontraba el Kurosaki se aventuro a preguntar - ¿Por qué lo hiciste Shinigami? ¿Por qué sacrificaste tu vida por la mía? - Pregunto Ichigo en medio de sollozos.

\- No lo se, creo que simplemente por que es mi deber proteger a los seres humanos. Además no me llamo Shinigami, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki - Hablo Rukia con cierta dificultad, se veía que le costaba hablar - Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki - respondió el peli-naranja mientras pensaba en que podría hacer para salvarla.

Buscando una ultima esperanza le pregunto a Kuro si había algo que hacer - (Kuro, hay alguna forma de salvar a la shinigami) - Pregunto visiblemente preocupado el Kurosaki - (Si, si la hay) - Le respondió la voz en su mente - (Pero hay cierto precio a pagar) - Dijo Kuro con su dominante voz.

\- (¿Cuál es?) - Interrogo de forma apresurada el joven peli-naranja. Se escucho un breve silencio y su zampakuto hablo - (La mujer perderá todos sus poderes de shinigami por el momento) - Se notaba la seriedad en la voz del ente.

Ichigo supo que le tendría que preguntar a la mujer que prefería, realmente no creía que se fuera a negar en las condiciones que se encontraba. - (¿Y que tengo que hacer Kuro?) - Pregunto el Kurosaki con curiosidad - (Solo tienes que clavar tu espada en su corazón. Esta transformara su Reiatsu en energía vital curándola) - Dijo el hombre de cabellera grisácea.

Ichigo sin dudarlo y confiando plenamente en Kuro se acerco a la mujer en busca de su consentimiento - Ehhh…. Rukia, hay una forma de curarte pero debes saber que al usarla perderás toda tu energía espiritual, teniendo la fuerza de un simple humano. Esta en tus manos tomar la decisión - Explico el joven a la mujer que lo miraba atento.

\- Si que eres un estúpido, si no me curaras moriría aquí mismo. Así que en vez de preguntar idioteces y estar perdiendo el tiempo, apresúrate y cúrame ya mismo - Respondió la Kuchiki con una vena en la frente.

Al momento Ichigo agarro su espada y la clavo en el corazón de Rukia, se veía la duda en los ojos de la mujer, pero esta desapareció cuando una luz resplandeciente surgió de donde estaba clavada la espada, cubriendo su cuerpo y poco a poco regenerando las heridas que tenía. Cuando la luz ceso se podía ver que ella tenía un kimono blanco, en vez del negro que vestía anteriormente, y su espada había desaparecido, dando así señal de que había perdido sus poderes como shinigami.

Rukia cayo dormida a los segundos de ser curada. Entonces Ichigo entro en su cuerpo y tomo a su hermana como a la mujer para entrarlas a su hogar. La calle estaba destruida pero ya encontraría alguna excusa para arreglarlo, la prioridad ahora era mirar como estaban sus hermanas. El peli-naranja entro rápidamente a su casa y cerro la puerta, en las escaleras estaba Yuzu recostada, claramente inconsciente.

El la tomo como pudo y se dirigió al cuarto de sus hermanas, las reviso minuciosamente y las recostó en sus respectivas camas. Después subió y entro en su cuarto. Pensó un rato en donde recostar a la enana que llevaba en sus brazos, hasta que se acordó del futón que había en su closet y la recostó ahí. Estaba cansado, así que decidió acostarse también, a los pocos minutos cayo dormido.

Mientras tanto afuera encima del techo de una casa se podía ver como un hombre con un sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas desactivaba lo que parecía ser una barrera que se cernía alrededor del vecindario de Ichigo. Después bajo y se posiciono al frente de la clínica Kurosaki, saco un aparato y lo puso en medio de la calle, este mágicamente empezó a reconstruir todo.

Al terminar de arreglar todos los daños causados por la pelea, entro a la casa y se dirigió al cuarto de las hermanas Kurosaki y puso un aparato extraño en medio de ellas dos, era un juguete de un pato con sombrero que saltaba a causa de un resorte, este brillo fuertemente, como un flash. Pasados unos minutos el extraño hombre se retiro de la casa de los Kurosaki con rumbo desconocido.

 **Fin**

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron su Review, Follow y Favorite en el anterior capítulo, realmente se agradece. Se que fue un capitulo un poco corto, pero prometo que para el próximo fin de semana vuelvo a actualizar . Lo que pasa es que entre a estudiar el 14 de Agosto, y he estado muy corto de tiempo, pero como dije anteriormente actualizare el fin de semana.

La historia se parece un poco a la original, pero es porque es el principio, en los próximos capítulos se separara más del cannon. Respecto a cada cuanto actualizare, creo que lo haré cada dos semanas, para así llevar un buen ritmo. Ya para terminar en cuanto a lo de las parejas no se porque decidirme, creo que lo mejor y lo más natural sería IchiRuki por lo que por ahora me decanto por eso, pero quién sabe. Igualmente faltan aún algunos capítulos para llegar a ese asunto.

Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
